Panic Attacks
by EliandClareForever17
Summary: When Eli has a panic attack do to something Imogen said she runs off to someone who can help.  This is a semi-fluffy one-shot.  Eli/Clare...Imogen/female dog.  No I'm joking but pleas eread and review!  And read my other stories!


**Hey, this idea just came to me and I felt like I had to write it up. If want to give me challenges for stories to write I will gladly accept. Please review and I hope you enjoy! Set after DTW. Characters might end up being OOC**

Clare's POV:

I was walking home from a long day. My work load has pretty much doubled since my parents split up. Yes they are the ones who come back and forth but they are usually at work or going out with friends. My work load consisting of homework, laundry, the schools play, so much more that I can't even remember what I do in my spare time. Not to mention my recent break-up with the former love of my life.

I just wanted a small break. It wasn't meant to be permanent at all, not even now do I want it to be permanent, even after he crashed his car. It was true he was starting to scare me, but only now do I realize that he was scared just as much as I was. He was terrified that if he let me even slip from his sight in that fateful month, that he might never get to see me again. I should have just stayed with him that weekend, knowing the 22nd was very close.

I was walking out of the Degrassi when I heard someone giggle. I looked to my right to none other than Eli with Imogen Moreno. She looked directly at me and smirked. I turned away and walked to my house only to run into to Alli.

"Hey Clare, are you in a hurry?" She asked. I looked up from the ground with tears in the corner of my eyes. "Hey what's wrong," she asked concerned.

"I s-saw Eli with that Imogen girl. He was smiling and whispering in her ear and she was g-giggling," I said and she jumped into my arms without a second thought.

She told me that she was going to find me and ask if I wanted to come with her to the Dot and I happily obliged. About twenty minutes later we both were in the Dot ordering milk shakes when the one and only Imogen walked in arm-in-arm with that new Katie girl when she walked up to me.

"Listen to me good. Eli is mine and he will never be yours. Got it?" Something in me just swelled up, giving more courage that I've had in a long time.

"Well if Eli didn't tell you, we broke up a week ago." She looked surprised. "Yeah he actually crashed his car so we wouldn't break up. Tell him that I regret everything I did that night, but if he can't even tell you about me then obviously he's rebounding on you," I turned back to Alli who was trying to contain her laughter but she was failing oh so miserably. When Imogen walked back to her friend Alli broke the silence,

"You go Clare! Fight for your man," we both laughed. "You know after you told me the whole story about what happened I kind of got why he was so possessive. I really don't think he was being manipulative and I'm really sorry because it was my fault for putting the idea in your head. I think you should try to get him back," Alli said.

"I think I should too," I smile at my friend. We got our milk shakes and walked out the door laughing. I forgot to look both ways when I crossed the road and I almost got hit by a car. They stopped by my legs and I mouthed I'm sorry and walked the rest of the way across. Alli walked over to me almost hyperventilating because of what just happened. I looked over to Imogen looking at me like I got what I deserved. She's such a bitch for lack of a better word.

Imogen's POV:

Clare Edwards almost got hit by a car. She's so stupid for not looking both ways. I walked quickly to Eli's house. I must have been eager considering I was there in four or five minutes. I knocked on his door and he was there quickly. "Hey Eli," I said as he opened the door. He nodded to me. "Guess what happened at the Dot." I said walking into his house

"What would that be," he asked.

"I saw Clare. She told me you guys broke up over break. She said to tell you she regrets what she did that night but if you can't tell me about her then I'm obviously a rebound. Then she almost got hit by a car," he froze and turned to me.

"SHE WHAT," he screamed at me and I backed away. He sat on his couch and suddenly started hyperventilating. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Eli what's the prob…" he cut my off.

"Do you know what happened to my last girlfriend? We got in a fight and she left and she got hit by a damn car! The 22nd of April was the anniversary of her death and happened to be last week." He continued. "I got clingy to Clare and she felt suffocated and wanted a break. I went crazy and crashed my car to keep her from breaking up with me and _that_ is why we aren't together," he finished.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," I tried calming his down but nothing was working. I walked out of the door and ran down the street. I know I won't be able to handle his baggage but I know someone who will be able to.

Clare's POV:

I was walking slowly walking with Alli when I felt a hand on back and I turned around to face a panting Imogen Moreno. Why can't this chick leave me alone?

"Clare! I went to Eli's house and told him what you said but then I told him that you almost got hit by a car and then he freaked and started to have a panic attack and he told me about the other girlfriend," She finished and my eyes widened.

"You told him that I almost got hit? Alli I'll be over later I have to go get to Eli," I said and ran to his house.

I burst through his front door and seen him hugging his knees to his chest still breathing heavily. "Eli! Are you okay," I said running over to him. "Imogen ran all the way back to find me and she told me what happened," he looked up with a tear on his cheek.

"Clare? Thank god." He said and got closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he quietly sobbed into my shirt. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I know you might hate me right now but I finally realized that I was wrong for leaving you. I think I've had enough time to myself and I just wanted to tell you that I'm sill in love with you and I always will be," I finished. He looked up to me and I expected him to reject me but he didn't.

"I love you too Clare. I always will," and with that he crushed his lips to mine. When we parted we smiled to each other. "Will you be my girlfriend again," he asked me looking into my eyes.

"Of course I will," I kissed him again. We sat there and just held onto each other, whispering sweet nothing to one another. I know it may sound corny but the last week was an empty one, a dark void of despair and depression. I felt as if a part of me had died when we broke up. Now being together again was like the rainbow after rain, and I felt complete. It's funny how this was brought on by a panic attack. I'll always love the one and only Eli Goldsworthy.

**So how did you guys like it. I think it's heartwarming ha ha. I would really appreciate reviews and I hope you guys enjoyed. Pleas read my other stories!**


End file.
